Season 2 AU
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if the lesson with Zarathustra came before the orb scene? What if the cat fight spell took effect earlier and caused unforeseen consequences? What if this left Bloom in a very...unique position? AU OOC some bashing maybe future femslash. Rated T cause I want too.
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Codex AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Zarathrustra cast the cat fight spell on the Winx Girls in season two it caused…a bigger problem than anyone first thought? Oh boy. AU OOC some bashing and maybe some femslash and the timeline's a bit different.)**

"You've gotta be kidding me. A spell to make us fight with each other?" Bloom from earth asked nearly slamming her head into the desk in front of her when her friend, a witch named Mirta, informed her and the others that were taking exchange classes at Cloud Tower the teacher was placing a cat fight spell on them.

"It seems as though the spells already working." Zarathustra said with a smirk before she blinked when she heard a groan and a loud 'thump'. She turned and looked at Bloom who, it seemed, decided it was a good idea to bang her head on the desk.

"Look ma'am. I know you don't like us, hell it feels like the school itself doesn't like us, but we are only here to learn how to fight the Trix and keep your codex piece from getting stolen. You might not realize this but the Trix has at least three years' worth of experience, well two for Stella, over myself and the other fairies. Our best bet would be a convergence attack which requires us to work _together_. See where I'm going with this yet?" Bloom asked as she sat up to look at the teacher who blinked, now that the red head mentioned it she had forgotten about how much more experience the Trix had over the fairies. That oversight would cost a very high price.

"I think something's wrong with mine." Bloom said when Griffin was showing them all how to make an orb of negative energy, of course it didn't work well for Stella who was a light fairy and therefore was very positive usually. Bloom's orb was a dark red color that seemed to be almost pulsing in time with her heart.

"Probably! You suck at most basic things." Stella said causing _everyone_ even the witchs to look at her shocked while Bloom's eyes shot to her friend and flashed slightly with an emotion Griffin didn't get a chance to identify before it vanished. The green skinned witch did notice that the orb in Bloom's hands seemed to give an extra pulse and take on a slightly darker tint at the blonds words.

"Yes and you suck at anything that requires the ability to rub two brain cells together. Therefore I believe we're even Stella, especially since your orb isn't even anywhere near dark." Bloom said coldly causing everyone to look at _her_ in surprise now while Stella growled.

"Very interesting Bloom. Even senior witchs don't summon magic that dark, and I haven't seen one pulse like that in over fourteen years." Griffin said observing Bloom's orb and causing Bloom to sigh slightly. It was true though. None of the witchs in the room besides Griffin herself could possibly summon magic that dark, and the last time Griffin had seen an orb pulse was when she last summoned one at Cloud Tower and wasn't holding back. Even then her orb had had a different pulse than the one Bloom had.

"Great. I suppose it isn't just cause I've had a bad week before having a cat fight spell placed on me is it?" Bloom asked sarcastically as everyone stared at her orb while Griffin raised an eyebrow.

"It has most likely helped a little bit but even having a bad year along with five cat fight spells wouldn't have that big of a negative effect, especially on a fairy." Griffin allowed causing Bloom to mutter something under her breath,

"Release the orb and see what it does." Griffin ordered walking towards Bloom who merely shrugged and let go of the orb, causing it to drift a little ways away before doubling in size and shooting right at Bloom. Bloom yelped and jumped up to kick it away like one would a soccer ball, causing it to hit the wall and bounce right back at her. Griffin watched with both eyebrows raised as the red haired girl growled and kicked the ball away again, this time with more force it seemed as the ball ricocheted off of one wall, caused several students to duck as it bounced to hit another before shooting off towards Bloom again.

This was unusual. Griffin had never seen an orb react like that, like it wanted to reunite with the person who summoned it, and she had certainly not expected Bloom to react like she had. She had expected the red haired fairy to throw up a shield, blast it with a spell, duck or get hit by the orb, not jump up and kick it away as if she didn't have magic.

Oh yeah, the red head hadn't been raised around magic and was instead raised without knowledge of her own powers. Perhaps that had something to do with it?

"This stupid thing is more irritating than my ex-boyfriend." Bloom growled when the ball came after her for the fourth time. Bloom, it seemed, was done playing as she jumped up and pulled off a round house kick that sent the orb sailing _through_ a wall where it smacked into Zarathustra who had been teaching another class right next door. Half the witchs nearly busted a rib trying to not laugh when Zarathustra was knocked to the floor face first by the orb.

"Whoops. Didn't know she was over there." Bloom said although she was smirking slightly as the woman stood back up and dusted herself off, turning to glare at Bloom who merely raised an eyebrow before scowling when the orb shot back at her again.

"Alright now I'm pissed off." Bloom said growling at the orb as it flew towards her again, causing many to raise their eyebrows at what she said, it wasn't often they heard a fairy say anything about being 'pissed off'. Bloom lifted her leg high up into the air and waited until the orb got close enough before she brought her leg down, crashing both her foot and the orb into the floor ground below her.

"And stay down you stupid thing." Bloom said smirking at the small crater she had made before the floor under her began to crumble slightly…apparently she had hit a weak spot. This caused many students to yelp as the quickly got away from the cracked part of the floor just as it began to break apart and fall.

"Son of a dragon whore." Bloom said her voice a growl as the ground below her crumbled and she fell through the floor. Bloom quickly flipped off of one of the walls in the hallway she had been standing above before noticing that Ediltrude had frozen up as a big piece of the debris fell towards her, as well as several smaller but sharper pieces.

"Are you an idiot or something? Move!" Bloom yelled as she launched herself off of the wall and tackled the older woman out the way just as the debris hit the ground, kicking up a lot of dust.

"Bloom!" Flora, Tecna, Musa, and Mirta called rushing to the hole in the floor to try and find their friend.

"Sister!" Zarathustra said shocked and slightly worried as she rushed to the hole to look for any sign of Ediltrude. There were two set of coughing heard…and one voice heard cursing vividly in pain.

"Are you alright teach?" Bloom could be heard asking through her coughs and cursing as the dust finally began to settle.

"I'm…fine Ms. Bloom." Ediltrude could be heard saying through her own coughing as she sat up.

"Good…cause I think I'm about to pass out." Bloom said weakly before there was a muffled thump.

"Ms. Bloom? Damn dust." Ediltrude could be heard saying as she coughed some more and finally began to bat the dust near her face away.

"Sister!" Zarathustra shouted worried when there was a moment of silence before Ediltrude let out a horrified scream that caused all of Cloud Tower to jump just about. That's when the dust cleared away, causing wide eyes and even more screams once they saw what made Ediltrude scream like she had.

Bloom was lying on the floor of the hallway passed out with her legs stuck under the bigger piece of debris…and one of the smaller but sharper ones piercing her stomach and nailing her to the floor with blood running down her chin...and sides.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx Codex AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

The doors to the medical wing of Cloud Tower slammed open as Griselda, Faragonda, DuFour, Palladium, and Wizgiz all ran in about two hours later after getting a call from Griffin.

"It's a great day! For me to whoop somebody's ass!" That was the first thing they heard upon entering the darkly colored medical wing, along with the laughter of several people including Griffin and Ediltrude. The person singing? Simple, it was Bloom who had a dazed expression on her face, her stomach and most of her chest bandaged up and a cast over the lower half of her body.

"Ms. Bloom!" Griselda said immediately rushing to the red heads side in concern.

"I've never heard her sing before." Palladium commented randomly as he blinked at Bloom who seemed to notice him…or rather his ears.

"Kitty ears! Look at the pretty kitty ears!" Bloom said motioning in Palladiums direction and causing Ediltrude to nearly bust a gut laughing at the look on Palladiums face.

"Be warned. She's high on pain medicine." Griffin whispered to Faragonda in amusement.

"_Why_ is she high on pain medicine to begin with?" Faragonda sked raising an eyebrow at Griffin although this seemed to have caught Blooms attention…somewhat.

"I'm so high I can hear heaven! I'm so high I can hear heaven! But Heaven sure can't hear me!" Bloom sang off key on purpose, giggling at the look on her teachers faces at her busting out into song at random.

"What happened? You only told us she was injured." Griselda asked turning her attention to Griffin who blinked at the concern in the stern brown haired womans tone.

"From my understanding Zarathustra placed a cat fight spell onto Bloom and her friends, as well as the students in that class. When I was instructing them on making an orb of negative magic hers was darker than most senior witchs and was pulsing." Griffin began causing Faragonda and DuFour's eyes to widen.

"But negative magic orbs only pulse if the person has strong dark magic and perhaps a few ancestors who had powerful dark magic as well." DuFour said causing Griffin to nod, confirming DuFour's words while the few witchs in the infirmary that didn't know about that stared at Bloom wide eyed.

"Indeed and I wished to see what her negative magic would do should she release it. At first it just floated a little ways away from her before it doubled in size and flew back at her. Apparently she forgot she could use magic because instead of shielding or blasting it away she kicked it…three times before she became annoyed with it and said it was as irritating as her ex-boyfriend." Griffin said causing Griselda to snort slightly while Bloom began to babble again.

"Andy is soooo annoying! He keeps sending me tons of letters filled to the brim with gifts and stupid words that mean nothing to try and win me like some trophy! Uhhh! I need to deck him again!...Wait where's that idiot Sky? I'll deck him instead cause he does the same thing!" Bloom said waving her arms about much to everyones amusement…before she burst out laughing when she accidently smacked Zarathustra who hadn't spoken a word since Bloom had saved her sister. She was shocked to find out that despite her cursing the red head…said red head saved her sisters life by tackling her out the way of the debris. Now she felt guilty about casting the cat fight spell on the red head.

"That's when she kicked it _through_ a wall and accidentally hit Zarathustra in the back with it, knocking her down but not injuring anything more than her pride. The orb flew back at Bloom who kicked it into the floor at her feet although she must have hit a weak spot in the floor because it broke apart and fell down. I saw her backflip off of one piece of debris onto the wall of the hallway she landed in, before jumping from the wall to tackle Ediltrude out of the way when she froze up at the sight of a large piece of debris, and several smaller sharper ones heading right for her. The debris hit Bloom instead of Ediltrude…amazingly Bloom managed to ask Ediltrude if she was alright first before passing out." Griffin reported to the Alfea teachers who blinked slowly as they processed this before they gathered around Bloom's bed.

"How are you feeling Miss Bloom?" DuFour asked gently as she sat on the edge of Bloom's bed, taking one of the teenagers hands into both of hers.

"The secret side of me! I never let you see! I keep it caged but I can't control it! Stay away from me. The beast is ugly! I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. He's scratching on the wall! In the closet in the halls. He comes awake and I can't control it. Hide under the bed, in my body, in my head! Why won't somebody come and save me from this? MAKE IT END! I feel it deep within, it's just beneath my skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster!" Bloom sang loudly bobbing her head to an unheard beat as she seemed to answer the question in a roundabout way.

"Ms. Bloom?" Palladium asked hesitantly as he touched her shoulder, causing her to jerk as she looked at him with glazed over eyes that had an insane glint to them.

"Ahhh! Kitty ears is attacking! Don't eat me Kitty!" Bloom said panicking as she held her pillow over her face, glancing out at the offended Palladium every once in a while. There was a moment of dead silence before every teacher there but Zarathustra and Palladium busted out laughing.

"Bloom is funny when she's high on pain medicine." Mirta said giggling at the look on Palladium's face as she stayed near her friend. Bloom and Flora were the two fairies that had accepted her completely and utterly even before she transferred to Alfea, and they didn't constantly try to change her like most other fairies did.

"She's been busting out singing at random ever since she woke up. Apparently when someone says something that reminds her of a song, she sings that song without hesitation…although I'm sure that's because of the medication." Griffin said in amusement as she looked at the red head who was still 'hiding' from Palladium.

"We've been saying things at random just to see what she'll sing next." Ediltrude added with a snicker as Bloom seemed to perk up at the last word of the sentence. That was when Bloom busted into song again.

"I'm judge by what she's wearing just how many heads I'm tearing off of assholes coming onto her! Each night seems like its getting worse! And I'd wish she'd take the night off, so I don't have to bite off. Every asshole coming onto her, it happens every night she works! They'll go and ask the DJ to find out just what would she say, if they all tried coming onto her! Don't they know it's never gonna work? They think they'll get inside her, with every drink they buy her as they all try coming onto her. This time somebody's getting hurt! Here comes the next contestant!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Winx Codex AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It had been one week since Bloom was discharged from the medical wing of Cloud Tower, and she still had to use a wheelchair to get around while her legs and most of her hip bones completely regrew. Turns out they had been completely crushed by the debris.

It quickly became very common and very amusing to listen or watch Bloom curse anytime she accidentally bumped into something while in the wheelchair. Considering she once managed to somehow fall down a flight of stairs while navigating around Cloud Tower, and cursed so bad as a result that even Griffin was blushing a brilliant shade of red, most witchs were more than happy to hang around her now. It became common to see the teachers or older students around Bloom or somewhere near her whenever she was trying to get anywhere.

"Here I'll push you." Zarathustra said grasping the handles of the wheelchair from behind and navigating Bloom through a doorway that she ran into, which made her curse violently at it.

"Huh? Thanks Ms. Zarathustra. Damn wheelchair." Bloom said smiling up at Zarathustra thankfully before glaring at the wheelchair, causing Ediltrude to snicker in amusement.

"That wheelchair doesn't like you huh?" Ediltrude asked jokingly, she was honestly eating her words of how the red haired fairy wouldn't survive the transfer to the witch school. Hell the girl was more witch than fairy right now!

"Hell no it doesn't." Bloom said glowering down at the wheelchair as she was pushed into the room just in time for a bright light to shine out from where Stella was.

"Shit Stell! Tone the thing down a few giga-watts why don't you!" Bloom said shielding her eyes, she had not seen the sun or anything too bright since waking up and so that was a very harsh attack on her eyes.

"You do realize, Ms. Stella, that your marks here will go on your permanent record?" Griffin asked shielding her own eyes as Flora and Tecna quickly captured the light orb and forced it to fade out quite a bit, much to most of the witchs relief.

"Hell Ms. Griffin. Have you _seen_ her permanent record? The marks she makes here would _improve_ it!" Bloom said causing most to snort, even the other three fairies, it was true after all. Stella had the worst marks of the lot.

"Oh who asked you? At least I wasn't raised on some backwater planet!" Stella snarled back as she spun around to face Bloom who looked at her blankly.

"I was raised on a 'backwater' planet as you called it, without magic and yet I have better grades than you in _all_ of my classes. So what does that say about you?" Bloom asked causing the witches to snicker at the look on Stellas face while Tecna pulled up her wrist computer for a minute and typed at it.

"Bloom's right, even though you brag about having magical tutors all the time ever since you were young; her grades are much higher than yours in all of our classes. She has the second highest grades in our year actually." Tecna said pulling up Stella and Blooms records and comparing the two, causing Stella to flush in embarrassment and indignation while the witchs gave Bloom surprised looks, they didn't think she was that smart. They knew she was smarter than most of the fairies, but they didn't know she was_ that_ smart!

"Probably slept with the teachers." Stella spat causing Bloom to raise an eyebrow and smirk saucily.

"Oh yeah Stella I _really_ slept with the teachers. _Especially_ Ms. Griselda who worships the rule book. Did you know how kinky she could be?" Bloom asked sarcastically and causing the witchs to bust out laughing at the look on the sun fairies face at this.

"I'm glad to hear you didn't mind the whips Ms. Bloom." Griselda said causing Bloom to bust out laughing at the look on the others faces when she walked into the room behind the red head and the two witch teachers just in time to hear what Stella had said. The Alfea teachers had been dropping in at random times to check on the red head and the other girls progress and it was pure luck that Griselda had dropped in just in time to go along with the joke.

"Why would I mind? Ms. DuFour was whipping you too." Bloom said grinning and causing Griselda to blush slightly while the students were jaw dropping and the three witch teachers were snickering.

"Although maybe next time I should be the full submissive. You looked pretty eager to get up and have 'fun' with me when DuFour tied me up with the chains." Bloom said watching how red her teacher could turn before she turned purple.

"I'll keep that in mind next time we try a BDSM threesome." Griselda said adjusting her glasses slightly before Bloom broke the silence that developed by laughing like hell.

"Oh dragon my side! Someone…tell…me…they…took…a…picture…of…the…looks…on…their…faces…" Bloom managed to wheeze out, causing the three adult witchs to break out laughing as well while Ediltrude held up a camera dutifully and snapped a few more pictures of the students faces.

"Thanks for going along Ms. Griselda. Their reactions are priceless!" Bloom said her laughter dissolving into snickers while Griselda smirked as well.

"You're quite welcome Ms. Bloom and indeed their reactions are amusing. I believe it can be considered an adequate response to Ms. Stella's outlandish accusation." Griselda said her face returning to its normal color as she gave Stella a pointed look.

"So you were just making all that up?" Ediltrude asked blinking at the two, darn and it was so convincing and such good blackmail too.

"Yep…most of it at least. I know that Ms. Griselda is kinky when she wants to be even if_ I_ never experienced it." Bloom said with a smirk that could only be called a witchs smirk as she looked at Griselda who flushed at that and refused to look at Bloom.

"Oh? And how would you know that Ms. Bloom?" Griffin asked in amusement. Blooms next words causing jaws to drop while the three witch teachers busted out laughing at how red Griselda turned.

"I got lost in the first week of my freshman year and walked in on her and Ms. DuFour practicing BDSM. I wasn't joking when I said she was the submissive one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Winx Codex AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Finally!" Bloom cheered a week later, causing everyone to watch in amusement as she did the snoopy dance in the middle of the CT lunch room. The reason she was so happy? Simple she could finally remove the damn cast!

"What is that?" DuFour, who had been visiting Bloom at the time, asked staring at her student in amusement.

"Snoopy Dance. It's an earth dance I learned, you should have seen how hard Ms. Faragonda laughed when she saw me doing this last year." Bloom said without missing a step in the dance, much to everyones obvious amusement. Hell Ediltrude just fell out of her chair cause she was laughing too hard!

"When did you do that?" Zarathustra asked her voice tinged with amusement as she watched the red head dance. She had stayed near Bloom ever since the girl was injured saving her sister and she'd always get the red head anything she thought said red head would need or want. This amused the other teachers but confused and startled the hell outta Bloom although she took it in stride easily enough.

"After the battle of Decay, during the party. I was dancing away from the others and Ms. Faragonda saw me. I think she almost died of laughter actually." Bloom said grinning as she finished the dance and calmly sat back down to finish eating her lunch with the teachers.

"I wouldn't blame her." Griffin said looking at Bloom in amusement and fondness. That girl was crazy as hell on a good day...she fit right in with the witches! Hell if the girl kept it up Griffin was going to ask if they could make her transfer to Cloud Tower permanent! Ediltrude finally managed to calm down and climb back into her chair, watching Bloom avidly in amusement.

Bloom took two bites of her chicken before her eyes dilated suddenly as her fork slipped from her fingers and hit the plate. Griffin, Zarathustra, and DuFour looked at the red head worriedly, much like most of the nearby students were doing, before Griffin caught sight of Ediltrudes eager grin.

"THE PINK PUFFY MUSHROOMS OF SPARKLES ARE TRYING TO EAT ME!" Bloom suddenly shrieked, darting out of the room like a bat outta hell. Her words caused everyone to jump a mile in the air and stare for a minute before Ediltrude fell off of her chair laughing…again.

"What did you do?" Griffin asked turning to look at Ediltrude while Bloom kept screaming as she ran around Cloud Tower and jumped around like a monkey on steroids.

"She was so much fun when she was high on pain meds soooo….I might have _slipped_ something into her food." Ediltrude said with an innocent grin, causing everyone to stare at her in silence for a full minute.

"…You got our best hope for stopping Darkar and the Trix…who is insane as hell on a good _non-high_ day…drugged higher than a spaceship?" Zarathustra finally asked slowly as she stared at her sister who nodded unashamedly, grinning wider than a Cheshire cat.

"ACK! HELP THE GIANT PURPLE CAT IS CHASING ME!" Bloom could be heard screaming as she ran back into the lunch room and hid behind Zarathustra, who blinked slowly for a moment before looking back at Bloom incredulously. Of all the people the red head could hide behind…why her?

"Help Zara! The mean purple cat is chasing me! It wants to eat all of my peeps!" Bloom exclaimed clinging to Zarathustra who was just staring at her bewildered while Griffin was snickering and Ediltrude flat out laughed at the look on her sisters face.

"Yes _Zara_. Help Bloom protect her…peeps from the…giant purple cat." DuFour said giggling while Zarathustra winced, she'd never live that nickname down now. However this seemed to draw Bloom's attention to DuFour.

"ACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! MADAME RED IS BACK AND HAS A CHAINSAW!" Bloom screamed upon catching sight of DuFour, causing Zarathustra to cover her ears as Bloom darted off again.

"…A chainsaw?" DuFour asked incredulously as she stared after Bloom while Ediltrude was crying from laughing so hard and Griffin was clutching her side.

"I'M A GOOD GIRL MADAME RED! DON'T SET JACK THE RIPPER ON ME!" Bloom screamed back causing DuFour to look completely and utterly lost while Zarathustra was still nursing her ears. It was a newly arrived Faragonda who summed things up best.

"…Oh dear. This will be…interesting."


	5. Chapter 5

**Winx Codex AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Heh. Fairies in Cloud Tower? What a disgrace-what the hell is she doing?!" Icy asked staring at Bloom who was doing parkour around the lunch room and singing at the top of her lungs.

"IT'S A GREAT DAY FOR ME TO WHOOP SOMEBODIES ASS!" Bloom screamed the lyric at the top of her lungs, not even noticing the Trix that were coming out of the wall like ghosts.

"S-She's…hahahahahaha…h-hila...hahahahaha…ri-rious!" Ediltrude managed to choke out between her laughter, she and Griffin were laughing so hard they were crying while Zarathustra was shaking her head in bemusement, DuFour was giggling at Bloom's antics, and Faragonda merely sighed slightly.

"It's Casper the friendly ghost! Hi Casper!" Bloom said catching sight of the Trix who were halfway out of the wall and waving as she beamed at them.

"…Is she drunk or high?" Darcy asked staring at Bloom in disbelief and noticing her dilated eyes.

"High she doesn't look drunk and she can speak perfectly." Stormy answered immediately as Icy merely stared befuddled at the red head who back flipped off of a table and crashed right into Zarathustra.

"Opps! Sorry Zara! I didn't want the giant purple cat to eat you! He was floating in the air right behind you with a big ol grin on his face looking ready to gobble you up!" Bloom babbled as she laid on top of the discombobulated woman. DuFour took one look at the position the two were in as Bloom continued to babble about a giant floating purple cat, and promptly joined Ediltrude and Griffin on the floor laughing.

Zarathustra was lying on her back from the tackle, her hands on Blooms shoulders from trying to catch the girl at the last minute, and her legs slightly apart from the landing with a dazed look on her face from hitting her head. Bloom was lying on top of Zarathustra, her legs lying in between Zarathustras own, her arms wrapped around the woman in a hug from the tackle as well, her body pressed flush against the other womans, and her head near Zarathustras pale neck as she continued to babble, now about some kind of yellow peeps.

"Ohh a giant blue kitty is attacking the purple one. I like the color blue. Do you like the color blue Zara? You probably do! You wear it all the time and you're hair is blue. You probably like purple too cause you have purple eye shadow on and a pretty purple birth mark on your face right under your eye!" Bloom babbled like a drunken fool while Zarathustra's face began to heat up as she realized the position they were in.

"You're really pretty you know that right Zara! I mean you not too tall or too short and you aren't fat or skinny, just in the middle, and you aren't too muscular but not weak either! You're also really strong and really really nice too! Your sister must be the luckiest person in the universe to be related to you cause you're practically perfect! Hey why is your face so red Zara? Are you sick?" Bloom babbled on and on, only idly noticing how hard Zarathustra was blushing now while Faragonda had joined the other three in nearly dying of laughter.

"Ohh now there's a red kitty too! Cupcakes! I smell cupcakes!" Bloom said getting off of Zarathustra and sniffing the air as she took off into the school again, causing the students that saw her to either laugh or get out of her way.

"…Not a word…not one word out of any of you." Zarathustra growled as she finally sat up, glaring at the four women dying of laughter while Darcy and Stormy were snickering up a storm at what they had saw while Icy was chuckling as she videotaped Bloom.

Forget the Codex for the moment this was pure comedy gold!

"AHHHH! THE CUPCAKES ARE TRYING TO EAT ME AGAIN! I'M SORRY CUPCAKES!" Bloom screamed as she ran back into the lunch hall and dove behind Zarathustra, followed quickly by a very angry Stella and Lucy…who were covered in frosting and sprinkles.

"SHE BIT ME!" Stella screeched, causing Stormy and Darcy to nearly join the teachers in dying of laughter while Icy was snickering heartily and Zarathustra was smirking at the two.

"BAD CUPCAKE! CUPCAKES ARE MEANT TO GET EATTEN NOT EAT ME!" Bloom yelled back at them, causing the two to give her incredulous looks while the students were now dying of laughter as well.

"You are one delusional daughter of a who-"

"DON'T YOU SAY ONE (BLEEP)ING (BLEEP) (BLEEP) THING ABOUT MY MAMA YOU (BLEEP)ING (BLEEP) (BLEEP)ERS YOU DON'T HAVE A (BLEEP)ING (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) RIGHT, YES I SAID YOU DON'T HAVE A (BLEEP)ING (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) RIGHT TO SAY A (BLEEP)ING THING ABOUT MY MAMA!" A now very angry Bloom screamed at the two, dashing out from behind Zarathustra to tackle and snarl ferally at the now terrified Lucy. Bloom's nose suddenly scrunched up after she had broken Lucy's nose with a well aimed punch to the face.

"…Ew you (bleep)ed yourself." Bloom said jumping off of Lucy and holding her nose.

The sound of dropping jaws and people dying of laughter was quite a unique one that would probably become very common as long as Bloom was around.


End file.
